This invention relates to a sterilization apparatus. This invention also relates to an apparatus for providing a protective coating or covering on on object such as a hand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination sterilizing and gloving apparatus. Such a sterilizing and coating or gloving apparatus is useful in the medical field, particularly for sterilizing and protecting surgeons' hands prior to surgery. The sterilization apparatus, the gloving apparatus and the combination apparatus have applications in other fields as well, such as in the food service industry.
In preparing for surgery, surgeons must scrub their hands with a sterilizant or bacteriocidal agent. Then, they have assistants help them put on sterilized latex gloves. This is a time consuming process and expensive in that it requires the help of assistants who might otherwise be occupied in surgical preparations.